


Fluent

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All the princesses and sea hawk are there, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Crack, Drabble, HORDE KIDS RIGHTS, Horde kids, Redemption, and we barely got them so Im making this out of spite, anyways i SAID, horde kids are ofc oblivious, just not all of them have lines, no beta we die like men, one of the shows best dynamics tbh, or in this case gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: The Horde Kids find out not everyone speaks lizardorY'all are posting a lot of angst so I'm writing some crack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Fluent

It was a break day for everyone. After a lot of travelling and diplomatic missions (some turning… violent) everyone needed a rest day. So, they all decided to have a piquenique in a seclusive field a few miles away from Brightmoon.

“Hey why doesn’t Rogelio talk that much?” Bow turned to Adora as they laid in the field. She raised an eyebrow at Bow.

“What do you mean? He talks all the time,” Adora nodded her head to a few feet away where the Horde kids were sitting down laughing at something.

“Are you sure about that?” Mermista asked.

“Yeah he mostly just like grunts…” Glimmer added.

“Well yeah her grunts a bunch but he still talks. During our off time in the Horde he was always one of the funniest people,” Adora told them.

“Really?!” Perfuma said. That drew the attention of the Horde kids and they started walking to the Princesses.

“What are you guys talking about?” Lonnie asked the group.

“They’re saying Rogelio doesn’t talk that much!” Adora told them.

“What are you talking about? He gets superrrr talkative sometimes,” Kyle practically whined.

“RrrrraGh,” Rogelio lightly slapped Kyle’s arm with the back of his hand.

“Oh shut up Rogelio you KNOW you do,” Catra rolled her eyes at him.

“Wait…” Glimer trailed off.

“YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM?” Bow dramatically pointed his finger an inch in front of Catra’s face and she quickly shoved it aside.

“Yeah duh,” Catra said to him.

“All of us can…” Lonnie continued.

Adora tilted her head slightly, “You guys can’t speak lizard? I mean I know it’s kind of a dying dialect of reptilano but it’s still really popular!”

Let’s just say everyone that day ended up more confused in the end (although for different reasons).

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Horde Kids work in the works that I'll probably publish today or tomorrow so stay tuned! Always hope y'all enjoyed this I don't think its my best work but I love the idea :)


End file.
